


and in these colors you will find me

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colors and swirly emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in these colors you will find me

Red stands for the anger that swirls in his gut.

It’s always there, the monster under the surface.  Just waiting for the opportunity to claw it’s way out from inside his buckling rib cage and make them pay for what they had done.  To have the world watch as he rose above their bloodied and tattered remains, victorious.

Orange stand for the tension that pulls taut in the bad times.

It keeps a chokehold on them both.  Push too hard, it squeezed tighter.  Then they yell, but there’s no one to yell to but each other, for the chokehold is pulled too tight.

Yellow stands for hope. 

When the chokehold loosens.  Sometimes they can see it,  _feel_  it.  Searching hands find one another, squeeze and cling tight.  Because time doesn’t work the same in this tunnel as it does in the real world.

Green stands for the loneliness.

For the nights when they just can’t stand to hope in each others arms.  The days when they just don’t want to fight anymore.  Hope is tiring, and it’s exhausting when you’re always reassuring another person.  Lying through your teeth, wishing either of you could really believe it.

Blue stands for the sad eyes that have come to be a constant.

They followed them when they walked away in their own world, one head on another’s shoulder, too close together.  Flitting between them in the morning after their yelling had pierced the thin hotel walls the night before.  They wondered if their love was sick or wrong, if it only bred sadness and hatred.

Purple stands for triumphance.

Winning the battles.  Pushing back as hard as they could against the cold marble molds they were stuck in.  Taking each victory and using it as fuel to keep going, to keep fighting.  To keep their heads held high and backs straight, to never buckle under the pressure.

Black stands for the fear.

The fear that they will not ever make it out.  The fear that they’ll get stuck in here forever.  The fear that they’ll get lost in the dark.  The fear that their love can only flower in a prison.

White stands for love.

It courses through him, burns white like a dying stars last breaths, coursing through his veins.  The love from others, supporting them no matter what.  Buoying them higher.  Making them unreachable, untouchable.  

Giving them the assurance that one day, this will all be worth it.


End file.
